Defense Simulator
General information The Defense Simulator is a building that allows you to test your defenses. For its building statistics see Combat Buildings Stats. By succeeding in a Simulator attack you can win Stars, Simulator Boosts, Parts to enhance your Defense Buildings, Incendiary Cores and for a period of time, Encrypted Boxes. "Test your base defenses and earn XP with our new Tower Defense Mode! Build the new Defense Simulator and battle waves of Marines, Pulse Tanks, Bombas and more! Complete all the campaigns to show that your base is the best." __TOC__ Campaign Selection Build the Defense Simulator on your base and through it you can embark on a number of defensive campaigns against stronger and stronger NPCs of differing levels, research levels, and troop compositions. More campaigns will unlock as you level up your Defense Simulator building. Each campaign has a number of individual attacks that can be initiated by using a charge of the Defense Simulator, which is similar to that of a Warp Gate, except that it has a shorter recharge time of only 15 minutes and a 6-launch capacity. At the end of each simulation you will be scored as to how effectively you defended your base receiving XP and an item. Any buildings lost in the simulation will not be damaged when you return to your base. The key to maximizing the points is to lose no buildings in the fight (3 stars) and do it on the first attempt (2x bonus). The key to winning in the first attempt is to either blow a simulator charge to see where that particular level will attack, or to know beforehand. See Campaign Info for more details. By defending with your strongest towers at the point of attack you can defeat a simulation for the maximum score. Eventually, of course, you will meet enemies too strong for your level. Updated Defense Simulator! Boost Selection After choosing the campaign, you can apply both a XP boost and a defense boost, from those available on the Boost Selection screen. Level Images defensesimulator_1.png|Level 1 defensesimulator_2.png|Level 2 to 4 defensesimulator_5.png|Lev el 5 to 7 defensesimulator_8.png|Level 8 to 9 defensesimulator_10.png|Level 10 to 14 Stats Defense Sim Build-a-thon! Boosts and bonus As you can see in the following sections, the maximum boost you can receive is 240, if you use a Defense Sim XP x30, lose no buildings and are unlocking the simulation. XP Boost Depending on what you choose on the Boost Selection screen, battle XP is multiplied by: *1x ( *2x (Defense Sim XP x2) *15x (Defense Sim XP x15) *30x (Defense Sim XP x30) Star XP Boost Depending on the number of Defense Buildings you lose in the simulation, you will get stars and XP boosts as following: *No buildings lost*: 3 stars and 4x XP boost *Less than 1/2 of total turrets lost: 2 stars and 2x XP boost *More than 1/2 or total turrets lost: 1 star and no XP boost *Note: non-defense buildings such as barracks/factories may be lost without incurring in any penalty. Only losing a turret will prevent you from gaining 3 stars. *If CC is destroyed you lost. Unlock bonus XP Boost The first you win a simulation you will get a 2x XP boost. Attacks come from which direction? On the mission selector you have 8 possible choices. The first page of Defense Training starts at N and ends at SW. The second page of Defense Training starts at S and ends at NE and so on. It continues around your base counter clockwise. This means that when the last mission of Tank Maneuver is at W the first of The Vanguard missions will be at SW. Note: some campaigns DO NOT follow the counter-clockwise scheme, with attacks coming from seemingly random directions (Noted in All or Nothing, other campaigns may have this feature/bug). Note: some simulations with multiple kinds of unit may not attack from the same spot. Some Ahh! Giant Spiders' simulations have this feature but it's mostly noted in All or Nothing (and probably onward). For example, Shrikes may appear from the S corner and after a few seconds Disruptors and Pulse Tanks will spawn from the N corner, usually far away from the base, out from base's visible boundaries. Prizes After each battle, besides gaining XP, you can also win one of theze prizes (The odds of winning an Incendiary Core after 3 stars are 1 in 180.): *Defense Sim XP x2 *Defense Sim XP x15 *Defense Sim XP x30 *Defense Sim Level +25 (1- & 2-star prize only) *Defense Sim Level +50 (1- & 2-star prize only) *Defense Sim Level x2 *Incendiary Core (3-star prize mostly) *Engineering Parts for upgrading turrets in the Engineering Lab. Drop probability strongly depends on part type: **Very low probability: Parts with Concussion or Multiple Target effects; **Very high probability: Basic parts; i.e., parts with only one effect; **Low probability: Parts with Damage/Rate, Damage/Range, or Rate/Range effects; **High probability: All other parts. *Encrypted Boxes requiring a Decryption Key from the store. *Decryption Key (rare if not impossible) The 3-star victory in every level within a campaign will drop a special item as specified below: *Zoot token *Salvage Box Defense Sim Encrytpedsic Boxes Defense Simulator Rewards! DefenseSim_WinIncendiaryCore.png|Winning an Incendiary Core in Defense Simulator, the easy way Defense Simulator 2-star Incendiary Core.png|Another Incendiary Core, the not-so-easy way Defense Simulator Frozen Dual Barrels.png|A one-in-a-million Rare Part win and one-in-ten-million Part win Defense Simulator Frozen Dual Barrels 2.png|Another of the above win after another Campaign 20130207C-DefSim_Encrypted_Cerulean_Box_Reward.jpg|Encrypted Cerulean Box 20130207A-DefSim_Encrypted_Incendiary_Box_Reward.jpg|Encrypted Incendiary Box 20130207B-DefSim_Encrypted_Lab_Box_Reward.jpg|Encrypted Lab Box